The Scarlet Fleet Of The Leaf
by SilverFangs340
Summary: Read the story to find out first time writing so don't expect too much.Super Slow Update Warning
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first attempt at fanfiction writing recently I just watch Aoki Hagane No Arpeggio ARS Nova Cadenza and decided to write this because It's been lingering in my head since I finished watching and decide to give it a go.**

 **A/N: Some characters might be OOC a little bit different with what you know so bear with me**

"normal talking"

'thinking'

" **Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings talking"**

' **Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings thinking'**

 **WARNING If you haven't watch the movie then I suggest you watch that first before reading this fic because SPOILER ALERT**

 **Currently looking for Beta Readers if you are intrested please PM me**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aoki Hagane No Arpeggio or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden those franchise belong to their rightful owners except my story. Thank you**

 **Prologue Konoha Oct.10 09.30 p.m**

All is peaceful in konoha with the celebration of the 'death' of the Kyuubi No Kitsune at the hands of the Fourth Hokage or the Yondaime Hokage. The conditions are very lively with liquor pouring down one could easily hear the children also having fun in this festival it was a grand festival sadly one orphan didn't enjoy this festival. That orphan is Naruto Uzumaki.

 **With Naruto**

A seven year-old Naruto is currently trying to sneak out of his apartement to avoid the mob that comes every night on his birthday for the 'fox hunt' the blonde jinchuuriki was trying anyway he could to remain hidden hoping to avoid whatever this dreadful night had to offer. Currently the black and orange wearing blonde was trapped in an alleyway being beaten by the civilian and many ninjas ranging from chuunin to jounin the ANBU decided to join one had a mask of a bear the second had the mask of a eagle the third had the mask of a rat they were shouting the classical things such as "Die Demon." or "This is for my family!" The ANBU with the rat pulls out his tanto from his back and says "Now let's end this demon scum once and for all!" before he could kill our blonde hero multiple shadow descends making the ANBU nervous the eagle shouted "It's the hokage run before he kills you!"

The mob quickly scatter to whatever they were doing before when they saw their leader which soon followed by the ANBU and The Jounin and the Chuunin but one was quite stupid and decide to throw a kunai to the blonde straight to the chest not reacting fast enough the blonde got hit and knocked out a few seconds later due to the pain. The hokage quickly picked up the boy and ordered his anbu to search for the mob and quickly execute them as part of the law with that done he shifted his attention back to the blonde and quickly shushin'ed to the hospital while thinking 'I'm sorry I'm not fast enough to save you Naruto-kun'

 **Mindscape**

Naruto wandered through what looked like sewers/ he felt like someone or something was pulling him as he moved in auto pilot to reach his destination a giant prison cell with a sign that read "Seal" on it.

He paid no mind about the bars and slipped through quite easily and went further through inside the cell he took a few steps and found two woman on the ground one was panting trying to regain her breath the other was comforting the first woman. The first woman was beautiful she had red hair and red eyes. She wore a black and orange kimono and flat black shoes. She had the body of a goddess and what surprised him was the 'extra appendages' he saw on her head that look like fox ears and more importantly the nine tails were flowing behind her back. The second woman is also beautiful she had silvery white hair and she has red eyes but for some reason she rarely open's them except when she was near the first woman. She wore a black sleeveless shirt extremly-short black shorts and black boots with stockings. A flower of some sort is always present either attached to her hat or onto her hair bow. She like the first woman also had the body of a goddess.

"Um…. Excuse me miss are you alright?" he asked

She turned her head in his direction and her eyes widening when she saw him. " **Naruto-kun! You're here!"** she said as she ran to him and enveloped him in a hug with tears in her eyes

" **I was so scared for you when I saw what was happening outside"** said the woman as she continued to hug him. " **Yes it was quite terrifying I had a scare myself I thought I could lose my only family that I have since a long time ago but I quickly calmed down knowing you would be okay."** Sait the other woman.

"Do I know you miss? How do you know my name?" asked the boy a little embarrassed with the first contact he ever shared with a woman.

She released the hug and took a few steps back while looking at the second woman looking for confirmation to tell the truth or not with a nod she confirmed and should tell the truth with no exaggeration. She lowered her head, She mumbled " **I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I am the reason why everybody hates you, why you are all alone in this world."** She said with tears freely flowing through her red eyes

"How is it Possible I mean I never saw you before how could you be responsible for what the villagers call me?" asked the boy.

" **Do you know of what happened seven years ago when konoha almost face total destruction?"** replied the woman.

"Yes the Kyuubi attacked the village and killed a lot of people before the yondaime killed it" answered Naruto.

" **No that's not entirely the true, you see Kyuubi cannot be killed due to being a tailed beast even if it sustained important damage it would just reform somewhere else after some time"** said the woman continuing " **The yondaime had no choice but to seal the kyuubi, he sealed it into a newborn to ensure the mass of chakra could be absorbed and not destroy the chakra system of an already developed body."**

Naruto's eyes widen as he realized what she was about to say next and where this story is going,"Me….." he said in a low voice.

" I truly am a demon just like what the villagers say the one who took so many lives" he continued before she cut him.

" **You are wrong Naruto-kun, I am the kyuubi and we are two different entities"** she said.

"Then that means we are….."

" **Yes we are in the seal a dimension that you call your midscape"** she said.

" **When you were stabbed earlier you got knocked out pretty quickly due to the pain that you felt"** She added.

"I see and I got a feeling that you did not want to attack the village seven years ago though I still have a few questions were you sealed inside someone before? Is this person close to me, if yes who is it?" Naruto asked.

" **The answer to those questions means we need to time travel seven years before. i can't remember what exactly happened that day in detail why don't you try asking the Hokage I'm sure he could help. I'm sorry I can't answer those questions Naruto-kun"** She told him.

He closed the distance between them and then completely surprised her when he hugged her and said " I believe you Kyuu-chan, you are the only one besides Jiji whoever helped me in all my life" " **Ehem" "** and you too though I don't know who you are"

She was surprised that he did not hate her and returned the hug and said " **Do you not fear me after knowing what I am?"**

"Why should I fear you you are the most beautiful woman I ever saw and you can't be a bad person or a bijuu" he said "whichever you have been called in the past hehe" he added sheepishly

She blushed at the answer then chuckled because of what he said then she shed more tears and smiled at him " **Thank you, thank you so much Naruto-kun I'm so relieved that you don't hate me. But you should know that my real name isn't Kyuubi, Kyuubi is my title my real name is Miko"**

"It's nice to meet you Miko-chan, I am Naruto Uzumaki Future Hokage of Konoha!" he said with a smile and determination in his eyes.

She blushed again at the nickname he gave her " **It's a pleasure to meet you too Naruto-kun I will do everything in my power to help you achieve your dream. Now I believe that someone else is waiting to introduce herself"** She Said

" **Finally you're done I've been waiting forever but enough of that. hi there Naruto-kun nice to meet you my name is Musashi."** The other woman now identified as Musashi introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you to Musa-Chan I am Naruto Uzumaki Future Hokage of Konoha!" he said with the same smile and determination he showed earlier.

She Blushed a little at the nickname but quickly hid it and smiles " **I guess it's my turn to tell my story huh? Very well**." She Said

Waiting with anticipation Naruto started to get interested and started to listen intently

" **My story begins when me and my sister Yamato been approached by a human called Chihaya Shouzo at first I was shy because I witnessed this man able to beat our destroyers even though our weapons are far more superior that is when my sister started to get curious with humans and started a conversation"** She Said.

"So what was he like? You know on a personal level" Naruto asked

" **Huh…. I wonder"**

 **FLASHBACK PART I**

 _Yamato and Musashi just got through another battle with humans this is normal in their lives but they were curious why did they lose so many destroyers in this battle well suddenly a ship came closer to them and from that ship came out a man he is rather tall and well-muscled with an overwhelming presence he has short black hair,weepers and a short beard he wears a white navy uniform, which consist of white jacket with shoulder pads, white pants and white captains's hat with black visor. This man is Chihaya Shouzou currently he was boarding the two mysterious flag ships and spotted Yamato. What he saw was set of chair and a table filled with tea and snacks with yamato sitting on one of the chairs. apparently he was been expected "Welcome aboard Chihaya Shouzou I am Yamato the flagship of the fleet of fog please have a seat"_

 _Without asking questions he took a seat and said "It looks like I've been expected to arrive here so thank you for having me on-board. and I'm sorry to be blunt because I'm a very busy man and it looks like you have some questions for me so what is it you like to know?"_

 _Yamato smiled and said "It is understandable, Very well I have a few questions during our first battle we witnessed the destruction of our destroyers and in such large numbers too.our weapons are far more superior so why did we lose the battle?"_

 _After hearing that he smiled and said "Did you mean the fratricidal battle?" Yamato nodded and said yes. knowing that he continued "That's because you fell for our battle strategy."_

 _Yamato got curious and asked "Strategy? If we let humans onboard we can use it right?"_

 _He nodded and said "That's Right"_

 _Then he asked "What are you specifically, I noticed that you took the appearance of WWII ships so I would like to know for specific reasons"_

 _Yamato took a few seconds to think her answer when she found it she replied "We are weapons who battle abide with the Admirality Code."_

 _Understanding what she meant he said "It's true that you are a weapon but it doesn't mean that you have to fight."_

 _Surprised by that statement Yamato said "if that's so, we don't have raison d' etre"_

" _Just try to understand living from others" He said_

 _With that Yamato called Musashi who has been hiding behind Turret B and asked "Can you explain what he said?"_

 _Knowing she has become the center of attention musashi slowly get closer to her sister and said "Admirality Code violation" with that answer Yamato returns her attention to the man in front of her and asked "Shouzou-san besides following orders in the war what is your motive?"_

 _He smiled then replied "There is no particular motive I'm fighting for my own family."_

" _You mean fighting for a mere fraction of human race" said Musashi_

 _He laughed a little and pulled out a photo from one of his pockets gotten curious Yamato and Musashi got a little closer so they can have a good look of the picture Then he said "This is my wife Saori and my son Gunzou. My reason is not noble as you thought but humans look after each other like a family."_

 _Yamato smiled when she hears his reasoning and said "Beautiful, that means Musashi is my family too I will treasure her."_

 _He smiled then said "That's right, since you were born together that means you are siblings."_

" _Then since I'm the first one I'll be her big sister" Said Yamato_

 _Thinking what she had said Musashi said "That means I'm her little sister"_

 _Nodding in happiness Yamato then asked "You, who created us, are called our father right?"_

 _He laughed a little and said "I see"_

 _Then Yamato asked for Musashi's opinion "What do you think?"_

 _Musashi said "I object" knowing where this is going Yamato then said "Admirality Code hadn't been used for a very longtime giving the right order in the right situation will be our responsibility."_

 _Knowing She can't argue back with that fact she said "I understand then let's try making a change"_

 _Chihaya Shouzou was thinking his next words._ _Then he said " I was terrified as well but since I got a chance to talk to you I did my best to finish this conversation." Then he looked at Musashi "You who were born from our bond were called individuals Musashi." After he said that he left._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Wow he seems really nice for a person I never thought that he could understand you." Said Naruto

She smiled the continued " **Yes I was surprised as well then a few months later he came back and wanted to have an agreement between humans and the fleet of fog but then, that is when all hell broke loose"**

"What happened?" Asked naruto

She found it rather hard to answer due to the emotional strain but she answered with a cold tone " **Some of his men disagrees with this decision of negotiating peace and shot him before the negotiation could be finalized"**

Flinched due to the coldness of her voice Naruto said "That is horrible I thought they were supposed to understand and protect one another"

Musashi was surprised because he said the same thing as her after it happened. Smiling while thinking how funny it is to hear the exact same words again she said " **Because of that I lost all rational thoughts and then I massacred each and every one of them while my sister watched in horror. i didn't plan to stop there my sister and I started to fight me for my own reasons and the same goes for her."**

"So how did it go?" asked Naruto

" **It was no problem eventually I came out on top but what I didn't realize is that my sister's core got transefered into a nearby submarine and fled. Thinking I have won I followed the Admirality Code and since I'm the only superbattleship left I became the sole flagship for the fleet of fog"**

"Is it hard to lead an entire fleet by yourself? And how long were you able to lead them?" asked Naruto

She almost laughed when she heard that question because it reminded her of her time as flagship some were joyous others well not so much but that what makes it fun. coming out of memory lane she answered " **Well it's not that hard but there are few quirks here and there but who cares about that it makes things fun. and for seven years I think I lead them after the first few years I was scared thinking I didn't do it right and was quite surprised when I hear they want me to remain leader"**

Amazed by how long she was able to lead a fleet with so many ships on her own Naruto then got curious then asked "if you were liked by your fleet then how did you sink?"

She thinks for a little while trying to remember how she was sunk it was quite an unpleasant memory. quitting memory lane she said " **Hmm…. I Wonder….."**

 **FLASHBACK PART II**

 _After getting past Diomede Island and the Student Council with the help of Kongou and co the I-401 and her crew finally reaches the atlantic their joy was cut short when a supergraviton blast apeeared out of nowhere and nearly made their Klein Field disappear meanwhile on the surface "I'm surprised you made it this far I never thought the Student Council could get passed but then again with Kongou and the others helping that was expected now disappear and I will sink you here just like Yamato." With that statement Musashi started to deploy all her torpedoes and missiles at the 1-401 this action was soon followed by surrounding light cruisers the I-401 survived then Gunzou said " Musashi, my father believed he could reach mutual understanding with mental models. So am I! Please! Can you give humanity a chance to negotiate? My father trusted you and I believe he still does"_

 _Decided that she had enough Musashi smiled and said "You're not my father and humanity has lost that chance when they decided to sacrifice father so they can continue the war. A fake Yamato, a fake father I'm tired of playing puppets" with that she prepares to fire multiple supergraviton cannons at once intending to sink I-401 for good but what she didn't expect is the mental model of I-401 came out of the submarine and merged with Yamato thus making Yamato appear once more shocked by this she ceased her attacks temporarily and quickly sets up a mental link "Yamato i'm glad that you have killed that mental model and finally I'm able to see you again" said Musashi._

 _But much to her shock 'Yamato' has made the surrounding ships to cease fire and started to fight back seeing this musashi smiled then said "You shouldn't do so Yamato since you killed her just to see me, you're no different than those humans who have killed father. A double cross ship who was sunk by me I shall sink you once again."_

 _Sighing Iona/Yamato said "I have important messages to tell you. I love you."_

 _Shocked hearing what Yamato said Musashi take a few steps back and asked "NO, who are you? Are you Yamato or the mental mode of the I-401? Which are you?!"_

" _Now I understand Yamato had always loved you" said Iona/Yamato_

 _Denying this Musashi said "You lied! Yamato get rid of this puppet quickly!"_

 _Iona/Yamato said "back then I couldn't hurt you. No… I gave up on you. So now, through my existence I will stop you."_

 _Hearing this Musashi got angry and said "stop me you say? You don't know anything"_

 _Iona/Yamato said "I do, you don't have a place where you belong to nothing can pacify your anger since then in fact I should have stayed by your side all the time."_

 _Still denying Musashi then said "You're wrong! I didn't feel angry! Humans are foolish so I decided to continue the war and destroy them abide by the Admirality Code!"_

 _Iona/Yamato started to explain the value of humanity and said that she treasured musashi as her family because she is her big sister_

 _Hearing more than enough Musashi said "hate,hate,hate,hate!hate,hate,hate,hate,hate!" flash of yamato appears on her memory quickly erasing the picture out of her mind "Everything should just disappear!" She screamed_

 _With that Musashi charges her supergraviton and activates her Mirror-Ring System Iona/Yamato charges forward and scrapes musashi's sides with the two mental models looking at each other after scraping for a bit Iona/Yamato's ship started to descend into the black hole that has been created by the Mirror-Ring Sytem by Musashi and disappears thinking she won she thought it was over until suddenly a portal opens and Yamato appears above Musashi with her own supergraviton cannon ready to fire shocked by this Musashi quickly deployed her Klein Field so she can protect herself but due to gravity and the pressure of the blast from Iona/Yamato's supergraviton cannon the Klein field broke and they crashed onto each other 'so this is it huh? getting rammed by my own sister with graviton blast to make it worse. actually now that i think about it her words do makes sense and holds truth. maybe i should have listened and believed her in the first place.' sensing she is going to disappear she falls back and quickly disappears leaving Iona/Yamato wondering._

 **END FLASHBACK**

" **I was supposed to die but I don't know how and i don't know why but my core suddenly got transported here seven years ago on top of you apparently the Yondaime didn't realize this and sealed along with Miko over here now you know my story But curiously my core is located on a seperate seal than her's so i don't know. so yeah now you know my story."**

Naruto was too stunned when he heard what happened and got lost halfway through the story Snapping out of his trance he mauled over what he had just heard and he only have a question "can you give me training? i needed the power to protect my precious person that also implies too you Miko-chan" He asked

" **Hmm…. I like your reason why you needed power of course we can train you but it is sort of hard to answer but no worries I got an idea I will teach you about the basic starting from math science etc and I will also work on your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu while Miko will teach you about chakra and Ninjutsu also Genjutsu but since your chakra reserves is abnormally big she can only teach you the basics including how to dispel a Genjutsu is that okay?"** She asked

Thinking about his training plan Naruto could see the benefits and after a few minutes he finally decides "All right then I accept these training but I got two other questions what is the catch there has to be something and you also mention about your ship form can I see it?"

" **That is an excellent question other than you have to leave the village for aprroximately 7-8 years there is no other catch. And for your second question I hope you are ready for what you see"** She said

Understanding the catch he said "O.K then I guess it's necessary for me to leave that long and I think could handle seeing your ship" After he said that a ship appeared out of nowhere it was incredibly huge it has a length about 263 meters and it looks as tall as a 20 story building but what really caught his eyes is the weapons there are 3 cannons with three barrels each if he could measure the size of it is probably 46 cm it also have many other weapons like 12 15.5 cm and so many more he lost count other than the weapons what caught his eye is the color it was colored black and orange and it reminded him of himself infact he was so shocked that he could feel his jaw drop all the way down to the bottom if not longer. this caused the two tenants to giggle because of his reaction " **Told you that you will be shocked so what do you think? Also I have been thinking for quite some time I don't have chakra that means I could safely go without causing any harm to you so let's just say that I could get out of here Put My core in a nearby chair on your room in the real world and out of this cage it will take time for me to reform my mental model but it should be quick probably about a few hours in the real world so what do you say naruto?"** She asked.

He felt his jaw drop until he returns to reality he quickly retracted his mouth back into place and said "that is the most awesomest thing I have ever seen in my seven years of living in this world I guess I really am not ready to see it. That is quite interesting okay then I rather see you in person than meeting you in my mindscape"

She smiled widely at his answer" **Well then I guess I better get started oh by the way can you change this place a little bit how you do that? Well you just need to think about it since this is your mindscape and secondly can you rip the seal a little bit just 1/10** **th** **so we could see hear smell and all that because I admit it's quite boring in here."**

He did as he told and the landscape quickly changed into a grassy field with a gazebo in the middle with a table and chair and a few teacups to drink tea the cage is gone and the seal is now became a necklace on Miko's neck **"This is much better than before thank you very much Naruto-kun now sice the seal is around my neck so it gave a little bit of freedom and would you look at that I could see hear smell the outside world through you so I guess it's a bonus"** She said with a smirk.

" **Right with all that said and done I guess he should return to the real world and get a goodnight's rest at the hospital. how you do that? Well just imagine an exit and out you go"** Said Musashi.

Naruto again do as he told and returned to the real world and started the unsealing process locating the seal on his wrist he carefully unseals Musashi's Core he noticed a chair beside him and he gently put Musashi's Core keyword gently because it's sort of hard to move but he did just that so tonight he gets to sleep and wait for the surprise tomorrow

 **Well that is the opening for this story if you want to see more wait for the next update after the next review so I guess I will see you next time Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Rant**

 **O.K here we are on a new chapter of my story The Scarlet Fleet Of The Leaf I have been reading reviews which is not much considering the amount of stories available with this crossover also thank you for those who have been patient on waiting for this new chapter and as an author Flamers are not welcome in here except those people that pointed out flaws in the story. however flames that says you don't like this story and etc definetly a waste of time and review if you don't like it don't read very simple this is fanfiction after all so anything goes and if you're wondering why is it so long to update because I have serious case of writer's block and lot's of school work here and there so my thinking is mostly diverted to studying and less thinking of the plot for this chapter it might apply from here onwards**

 **A/N: Some characters might be OOC a little bit different with what you know so bear with me**

"normal talking

"SHOUTING"

'thinking'

" **Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings talking"**

' **Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings thinking'**

 **WARNING if you haven't watch the movie then I suggest you watch that first before reading this fic because SPOILER ALERT**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aoki Hagane No Arpeggio or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden those franchise belong to their rightful owners except my story. Thank you**

 **A/N Still looking for BETA Readers if you are interested please PM me thank you.**

 _Previously on The Scarlet Fleet Of The leaf_

 _He did as he told and the landscape quickly changed into a grassy field with a gazebo in the middle with a table and chair and a few teacups to drink tea the cage is gone and the seal is now became a necklace on Miko's neck **"This is much better than before thank you very much Naruto-kun now since the seal is around my neck so it gave a little bit of freedom and would you look at that I could see hear smell the outside world through you so I guess it's a bonus"** She said with a smirk._

 _" **Right with all that said and done I guess he should return to the real world and get a goodnight's rest at the hospital how you do that? Well just imagine an exit and out you go"** Said Musashi._

 _Naruto again do as he told and returned to the real world and started the unsealing process locating the seal on his wrist he carefully unseals Musashi's Core he noticed a chair beside him and he gently put Musashi's Core keyword gently because it's sort of hard to move but he did just that so tonight he gets to sleep and wait for the surprise tomorrow_

 **Present Time Konoha Hospital Room 333 06.00 a.m**

Currently we found our favorite blonde hero still asleep in the hospital but even though he looks like he's asleep he isn't apparently he is too excited of Musashi's surprise and in the end he wake up extremely early a.k.a 05.00 a.m in the morning but unfortunately for him nothing happens so he pretends to sleep.

while waiting eventually 2 hours later something did happen Musashi's core started to blink for a few times and then started to glow when the light dimmed the core was gone and replaced with Musashi herself. She looks pretty much the same but a little bit different and surprisingly her eyes are open ( **A/N reverting to how she looks in the anime)** ( **A/N in case you're confused about how I describe her in the first place read chapter 1 because I made a few changes on how she looks like** ).

realizing what was happening he woke up straight away but he he started to feel dizzy for a little bit realizing that he woke up a little too fast he settled down for a little and let his head rest. Few minutes later he felt better and this time he slowly got up and find's Musashi waiting for him once she got his attention "Hi there glad to see you're up and running ecstatic aren't we?" Said Musashi with a slight smile "Yup finally I get to see you in person it was downright exciting and I can't wait to introduce you to Jiji." replied Naruto.

Acknowledging his answer Musashi had a little bit of thought 'what would I say when we eventually met? I bet there is a ton of questions and I'm sort of lazy to answer all of them so probably I give him the basics and that's it and for the backstory probably I will think about that later' satisfied with her plan she turned her attention back to the blonde who looks like he was about to ask something.

"Hey Musashi are you okay? you sort of spaced out there for a moment" Asked her train of thought she blushed a bit and said "I'm fine just thinking about a few things." Subsiding her blush she for the first time open's her eyes "Naruto I think it's time we go tell your leader about what we discussed last night don't you think? and are you sure you're okay because from what I remember you just took a stab wound to the chest." Said Musashi a little bit worried about his condition "I'm okay I heal quickly anyway and sure let's go." Said Naruto.

A few minutes later we found Naruto and Musashi walking at the streets of Konoha their destination? The Hokage tower. "O.K if my memory serves me well like I thought it would the Hokage tower is this way" said Musashi while pointing straight and Naruto just nodded because she got it right "Well best get going we don't have all day" She said causing Naruto to nod enthusiastically Naruto darted off leaving Musashi behind noticing that he was gone she sighed "Seriously? Color me worried." with that she just casually walks to the same destination as the blonde her.

 **A FEW AGONIZING KILOMETERS LATER**

The traveling duo finally reaches the Hokage tower on their minds they share a single thought 'who would have thought the walk to the Hokage tower can be so agonizing and tiring? It's only a few kilometers away from the hospital and oddly enough nobody noticed him/her weird'.

after taking a break for a few minutes they started walking inside finally they reach the Hokage's office and Musashi tried to knock keyword tried because Naruto just burst through the door leaving her standing rather awkwardly. Excusing herself she let herself in "Naruto you're awake thank goodness this old man is really worried you know though I have to wonder who is she?" Asked Sarutobi with concern written all over his face.

"Thanks Jiji for worrying over me I'm perfectly fine considering what happened yesterday and as for who she is let the person do the talking." Said Naruto

*One long explanation later*

"So let me get this straight, you are some sort of A.I and you have another form which is a ship and from what you tell me it's very big ( **A/N Understatement right there** ) and you are also a leader of a fleet for seven years you were defeated because you are trying to wipe humanity off the map because of a tragic past and after you were defeated your 'core' got sent here and sealed inside Naruto along with the kyuubi am I right?" Summarized Sarutobi

"that is correct" Musashi confirmed

"Though I can't help but wonder if what you said is true that you are sealed then how come you can get out?" Sarutobi asked

"Well me and Naruto interacted in his mind scape and we believe that if I can get out I could help Naruto become a better ninja and all that since from what I see no one likes him except a few so I asked him to unseal me and it works" replied Musashi.

Thinking over her answer Sarutobi asked again "what can you teach him? And by the looks of things you wish to take him into a training trip" Asked Sarutobi "I can teach him in Taijutsu from my world and his family's Taijutsu style and Kenjutsu and I will let him pick which blade did he want because if we are allowed we will go to Tetsu No Kuni for swords and other materials that might be needed and I will also teach him my fleet's special skills and it is very useful if he wishes to go through the path of a shinobi" Said Musashi sharing Naruto's summarized version training plan for 7-8 years.

"I see then what about his Ninjutsu?" Asked Sarutobi.

Musashi flinched a little wondering if she should tell the Hokage about it since it's for Naruto she decided to tell "You know of the Kyuubi right?" Asked Musashi.

"Of course so she is the one that will teach him ninjutsu and genjutsu" Said sarutobi with a smirk that caught Musashi off guard "How do you know about the kyuubi being a she? I thought you all saw her as a mass of hatred and chakra and secondly how do you know about what is he going to learn?" Asked Musashi "Let's just say that I have my sources" Said Sarutobi cryptically making the situation become rather awkward

"How long will you be gone?" Sarutobi asked

"Huh?"was the collective reply from the both of them

"You heard me but you didn't answer my question" Said Sarutobi with a large grin because the two just jaw dropped at his question.

Musashi is the first one to quickly recompose herself "I was planning to train him for 7-8 years give or take but I'm still wondering on something"Said Musashi

"and what is it?" Asked Sarutobi

"That's it? You just allowed me to take him away for training without reconsidering at all and let's also put the fact that I'm a complete stranger to you." Asked Musashi suspiciously currently she doubted the Hokage because he just agreed just like that without a single doubt and that makes Musashi suspicious

"from what you told me you know everything about him since you've been keeping tabs on everything and I also know that you are close and sort of have a parental bond so that is enough for me to trust you but if he comes back without any improvements then I don't need to tell you what will happen right?" said Sarutobi with a threat as a finisher.

Acknowledging the situation Musashi nodded her head rather frantically "Of course he will be better what do you think this is for?" Asked Musashi with a challenging smile.

"Well safe to say you passed that little test so here are your travel rights and I guess I'll see you in 7-8 years from now" said Sarutobi while handing Musashi 2 slips of paper which is obviously their travel rights.

"Thank old man when we get back you better treat us to Ichiraku's ok?" Said Naruto with a smile that rivaled the sun for brightness and excitement for his upcoming training trip.

"of course it's a promise then" said Sarutobi with a smile rivaling the blonde

"as touching this situation is there is something I need to talk to him about and Naruto we are leaving today so pack your things" said Musashi

"Mood killer" grumbled naruto under his breath hearing what he said Musashi only smiled in response while giving the peace sign. Naruto leaves the room and waits for Musashi to finish outside

"with him out of the picture I can finally say this I've been wondering about something so can I ask you a couple questions? because the question has been nagging in my head for more than a few years and a very close subject to Naruto" asked Musashi

"Depends on what you want to know" said Sarutobi while wondering where this is going "since you give the green light I got a few questions 1. Is it true that naruto's parents is the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the Crimson Death? 2. Why did you give the council so much power as far as anybody's concerned you are the leader of this village so how can they overpower your decisions? 3. The silencing seal in this room is active right? Because he might be eavesdropping." asked Musashi

"You must have learned that from Mito didn't you? And to answer your question 1. Yes they are Naruto's parents with Kushina still alive but apparently she doesn't know that her son is still alive 2. Honestly I have no idea but I will fix that and by the time you get back things will go differently i owe him that much 3. Luckily it is active and it has been since he first came in" said Sarutobi satisfied with the answer Musashi excused herself and got out.

when she got out she finds Naruto waiting "There you are are you finished?" asked Naruto

"Yes I am and let's go back to your home and pack we are leaving today after all" said Musashi after she finished the sentence the blonde is already gone leaving her behind again "oh dear it has happened again." Said Musashi feeling a little exasperated because it didn't happen just once but twice and it annoyed her because he could get away without her finishing her sentence and when she did he just her emotions for now Musashi walks casually to Naruto's apartment while thinking about payback during his 8 year long training with her revenge is sweet indeed.

Meanwhile in Naruto's apartment Naruto suddenly shivered 'why do I get the feeling that Musashi-chan will make training harder than it's supposed to be?'

 **Few Hours later Konoha East Gate 01.00 p.m**

"So are you ready to follow the super hellish Musashi training Program?!"Asked/Shouted Musashi "Yes Sir!"Replied?Shouted Naruto "What are you?!" "A ninja in training sir!"

the blonde then noticed scrolls on Musashi's waist and asked "Hey what are those?"

looking at the scrolls tied around her waist "Training tools" Musashi simply said leaving the blonde confused but he get the feeling he will know sooner or later."

Here is your training regime for the next 7-8 years" Said Musashi handing Naruto a slip of paper with the tag 'open and read me' do as instructed he reads the contents and started to pale with Musashi smiling wickedly in the background

*Paper Contents*

 _Year 1:_

 _Unlocking Chakra_

 _In depth explanation of chakra_

 _Chakra control excersice_

 _Find Chakra affinity_

 _*make sure to reach the water walk or else_

 _Year 2:_

 _Learning about 5 basic elements_

 _Learning elements of Chakra affinity_

 _Learning of birth parents_

 _Year 3:_

 _Learning Basics of Kenjutsu_

 _Learning Basic of Taijutsu_

 _Learning intermediate Chakra control_

 _Year 4:_

 _Learn of the weapon Mito gave him_

 _Learning how to become a sniper_

 _Learning to enhance 5 basic senses_

 _*Focus on Hearing the others will be worked on as well_

 _*A sniper is a shooter from long or very long distance usually finishes the target in one hit_

 _Year 5:_

 _Learning intermediate elements of chakra affinity_

 _Learning Intermidiate Kenjutsu_

 _Learning intermediate Taijutsu_

 _Year 6:_

 _Learning Parent's jutsu_

 _Mastering elements of chakra affinity_

 _Mastering Kenjutsu_

 _Mastering Taijutsu_

 _Mastering sniping skills_

 _Mastering enhancements on 5 basic senses_

 _Year 7-8:_

 _Mastering a Sword of Musashi,Mito and own choosing_

 _Helping Musashi finding iron sand or anything that resembles Nanomaterial_

 _Meeting the Student Council of Fog_

 _Battle against The Student Council,Musashi and Mito  
_

 _*Reason for iron sand/ anything close to it is for rebuilding Musashi's ship_

 _*Every 2 years there will be review's (written then physical) of what have you learned for two year_

After reading the contents Naruto can't help but think about how hard the next 7-8 years later but since the final 2 years is more relaxed than the previous 6 years he let it slide and he can't help but feel excited and curious excited because he could see Musashi's ship for real but confused about the Student council of Fog so he decided to ask Musashi later.

"Well what do you think?" asked Musashi with a challenging smile "Challenge accepted Musashi" Said Naruto returning the smile with a final nod the two set off to start Naruto's torture I mean training

 **Sorry about the rant that was my sister who have a really nasty temper issues so she basically stole my laptop and started writing the rant after i finished this chapter so i published without even noticing so sorry about that and some of you think that this is a lame excuse but it's the truth it's the real truth it's the truth in fact it was so true you readers owe me a new battleship kidding I'm not that mean so anyway same as last time we ended here with the usual ending down below**

 **Well that is it for the second chapter if you see somewhere I could change please leave a review that would be appreciated and I guess I will see you next time Peace!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some characters might be OOC a little bit different with what you know so bear with me**

"normal talking

"SHOUTING"

'thinking'

" **Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings talking"**

' **Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings thinking'**

 **WARNING if you haven't watch the movie then I suggest you watch that first before reading this fic because SPOILER ALERT**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aoki Hagane No Arpeggio or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and any other that has been mentioned. those franchise belong to their rightful owners except my story. Thank you**

 **A/N Still looking for BETA Readers if you are interested please PM me thank you.**

 **A/N I think i will change Musashi's name because in my opinion it's kinda weird to call her Musashi all the time sounded like a guy. so haters gonna hate**

 _Previously The Scarlet Fleet of The Leaf_

 _After reading the contents Naruto can't help but think about how hard the next 7-8 years later but since the final 2 years is more relaxed than the previous 6 years he let it slide and he can't help but feel excited and curious excited because he could see Musashi's ship for real but confused about the Student council of Fog so he decided to ask Musashi later._

 _"Well what do you think?" asked Musashi with a challenging smile "Challenge accepted Musashi" Said Naruto returning the smile with a final nod the two set off to start Naruto's torture I mean training_

STORY START

Eight years have passed since Naruto decided to accept the training trip from his friend Musashi and much have changed around Konoha. The main differences being that after Naruto left The Sandaime has revealed his true heritage, revealed him to be the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. needless to say all those who were shouting for the boy's death were now eating their tongues. but many still didn't believe what the Sandaime has revealed most of the Civilian council did not believe what the Sandaime said and demands the boy's execution for 'slandering the great Yondaime by claiming being related'.

what happened next is they met the gallows pretty quickly. During the first few days they had the nerve to tell that they knew all along that Naruto wasn't a demon when in reality they are the one who always torment and abuse him.

This stopped quickly by the ANBU led by Kakashi Hatake or his code name Inu. all that was known around Konoha is there was some nights screams could be heard and the next morning deathly quiet no sign of life whatsoever.

Another change was that the Uchiha clan was wiped out by Itachi Uchiha when he went rouge. nobody knew why he did it. the person who knew is Mikoto Uchiha,Izumi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. according to the few people who knew Itachi **(Kakashi and a few ANBU and of course the Hokage)** this was strange, since itachi is not on good terms with his younger brother but on a good term with his mother and elder sister.

The cause was soon found out that Danzo has ordered itachi to do what he did but the Hokage never got enough proof so Danzo got away with nothing to lose. However, the people of Konoha didn't know that a maelstrom was coming to unsettle their lives once again...

The gatekeepers of Konoha could see 2 figures approaching the gates walking slowly. as they drew closer they were surprised at what they saw. one was a tall man probably about 1.77 m tall, with slicked back hair strands pointing backwards with a little mix of red in it, wearing a black overcoat with a white fur trim draped around his shoulders. he was also wearing a black pants and black shirt and black shoes

the person beside him is a woman she is quite tall about 1.70 m tall with the rather mouth watering curves if you take a good look. she is wearing a black office shirt with a white vest on top of it, white pants, white shoes, a red tie, a white trenchcoat with a white scarf around her neck she also wears white gloves with her ship logo adorning the back of the gloves. her snow white hair reaches her waist. on her back two O katanas were set in a crossing position one of the guard resembles a swastika while the other has a diamond shaped guard. however the guards didn't notice this because was reading a red book b. they were scared shit less due to the immense feeling of power rolling off from said man. then, before they could gather their courage and thoughts too stop him and ask him about his business in Konoha he disappeared along with the woman just like that.

The Hokage was in his office, dealing with his eternal enemy an enemy that is so bad you might think Orochimaru is a saint the enemy's identity Paperwork. A dreaded being of incredible power that was sworn enemy of all Kages and was only defeated by the Yondaime Hokage.

" _Damn you Minato. How the hell did you manage to deal with the paperwork so fast? when i met you on the other side i will get answers one way or another."_ The Hokage sighed before speaking to himself "I swear one of this days i'm going to use a fire jutsu or something and be done with it."

"heh, if it were me, I would have done that along time ago but then again that is why you are the Hokage and not me but i think i will." As soon as he heard the unknown yet familiar voice Sarutobi was on his feet, holding a kunai in his hand.

and he saw a familiar face resting against the wall reading his book Sarutobi saw it's title was -Loveless- Sarutobi saw another person but she was sitting and reading she also put her O Katanas the title was -Conspiracy of the world short version- he could also hear her muttering about 'history' and 'lies but believed by the masses'. recognizing who these two were "Naruto! you're back and i see Musashi is here as well." Said Sarutobi.

Naruto didn't pay attention at first he drawled up from his book and ask "Sorry did you say something?"

 **Meanwhile**

"ACHOO!" " Someone must be copying me I'm glad." Said a certain silver haired shinobi

 **Back to the Tower**

Sarutobi eye twitched, annoyed because Naruto decided to copy Kakashi 'hopefully the tardiness didn't follow as well' Mutters Sarutobi while trying to reign in the slight annoyance.

"so how are you for the last 8 years?" the old man asked.

"well..." Naruto said "I got training from Musashi or as i call her Shiro also from Miko so everything is going according to plan and i also learned who my parents are and me and Shiro are somewhat engaged"

"what do you mean somewhat? i thought we were?" Shiro asked with a somewhat hurtful tone while removing her glove to reveal a ring on her left ring finger

Sarutobi was rather shocked to hear that Naruto was engaged to Musashi or her new name Shiro. but he realized that shinobi's live a short life. those who life long was lucky. but back to business.

"Well Naruto." Sarutobi said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a note, "this will get you and Shiro if she wishes to enter the academy for the final exam because inside the note i added a note about Shiro's condition." he handed Naruto the note and Naruto turned to leave but suddenly he remembered something.

"hey old man!" Naruto called back "the secret to defeat paperwork is kagebushin thought you should know."

the old man sat at his desk in thought as heard this. but realized what has been said. he reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and opened it. it said 'hit head here' he did that while saying stupid multiple times. once he recovered he did the hand sign and told his clones to do the paperwork while he was laughing like a mad man while reading a certain orange book.

Naruto And Shiro walked their way to the academy and made his way through the door. Naruto remembered that before he was leaving for his training he was supposed to go here. he knew that if he hadn't leave he would have. of course he also knew that he would be failed by teachers who were bribed by the council so they could stop his growth as a ninja. Naruto smirked he will show them just how wrong they are.

Naruto walked up the classroom he was assigned. he heard people laughing and doing other things on the other side of the door. he groaned and had a feeling he knew what he was in for. Shiro noticed this and have her fiance a slight hand squeeze to reassure him. He smiled at this and nodded to her. slowly he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"come in" said a voice on the other side.

as soon as Naruto walked in the chatter and conversation stopped. the students were looking at the new students with girls and the boys equally. Naruto looked and saw two people in front of the room. the first was a tan guy with a scar on his nose. the other was a white haired man. Both of them wearing chuunin vest. He looked at the students to see a few girls staring at him with hearts in their had a feeling something like this will happen luckily with intervention from Musashi/Shiro this quickly disappears. **(interfering by leaking a bit of killing intent)**

"Can i help you both?" the scarred chuunin asked. Naruto handed him the note from the Hokage.

"well class, it seems that we got two new students joining us for the final exams." the scarred chuunin,Iruka, said getting reactions from certain classmates.

"What? how come we had to sit through this class and listen to your lectures while they could just join for the final exams?" asked a boy with marks on his cheek and a puppy on his head. Naruto recognized him as an Inuzuka.

"yeah!" said borderline screeching a pink haired girl, obviously a Haruno, "It's not fair!"

"he's been on a training trip for the past few years." Iruka said remembering what the note the Hokage had written.

the class huffed as Naruto found his seat with Shiro sitting beside him while leaning on to his shoulder. Naruto puts his arm around her waist drawing her closer. her swords was put on her lap so she could be comfortable somewhat. this draws attention from the girls got jealous while some of the boys thinks 'lucky bastard.' the reasons are pretty much self explanatory.

"all right then," Iruka said " It's time to start the first part of the final exam. the writing portion!" this earned groans from the class except from two people. the two chuunin passed out the exam and everyone got started. Naruto and Shiro flew through their test because they had been taught by one of the best. after the test were taken and graded Iruka read the highest results.

"these are the highest results" he said before reading, "Sakura Haruno 100 out of 100, Naruto Uzumaki our new student,100 out of 100, Shiro Uzumaki also our new student,100 out of 100 Hinata Hyuuga 99 out of 100,And Sasuke Uchiha 99 out of 100."

As soon as he finisned reading the highest scores the fangirls were complaining while Shiro and Naruto highfived each other with small smirks on their faces

"Iruka-sensei" A Sasuke fan girl called out "there is no way those two did better than Sasuke-kun" while the rest of the fangirls agreed. they would have continued if it notfor the fact that both Naruto and Shiro were leaking a small, amount of killing intent into the room. everybody realized it was from Naruto and Shiro so they wisely decided to shut up and sit back down. as soon as they sat down the killing intent vanishes.

 _'maybe i should try doing that to quiet the class down,'_ Iruka thought seeing how effective it was.

"okay then." Iruka said breaking the silence "let's go outside for the next part of the exam. everyone outside"

everyone went outside and get ready for the next test. sone did good while others fail miserably. Sasuke walked up and hit all the targets. He smirked at Naruto who was up next. Naruto took out some kunai and shuriken and threw them. they hit all the targets at the same time which got him some bonus points.

"Sensei make him do it again." a fan girl said, "He cheated!"

"Yeah" another one spoke up, "there is no way he did better than Sasuke-kun!"

the girls immediately shut up due to an immense pressure hitting them meaning killing intent from both Naruto and Shiro

"i thought i made it clear last time with the killing intent from before" Naruto said eerily calm then he shouted "shut your useless mouth you useless fan girl!" Shiro then walked beside him and gave his hand a slight squeeze to calm him down. this seems to work because Naruto breathed in and out before looking at Shiro appreciatively.

after this it was Shiro's turn and like Naruto she also hit all targets at the same time resulting in the same round of protest and the same dose of killing intent but she didn't say anything and opened her eyes. with both eyes opened plus killing intent it was pretty terrifying.

for the jutsu portion most of the students did the academy jutsu. except for a select few. the Inuzuka did his all four style, a Yamanaka which he learned named Ino did her mind transfer Chouji, a fa... big boned guy, did an expansion jutsu, Shikamaru, a guy with black pineapple, did his shadow possesion jutsu, when Sasuke came up he used a fire type jutsu. Naruto and Shiro had to admit they were slight impressed. it took a lot of chakra to do that and it was impressive that a mere genin could do that.

when Naruto came up Sasuke smirked thinking he had outdone the blonde which is impossible.

"What jutsu will you be doing?" Iruka asked.

"can i have a little bit of space? because this is going to be wide." Naruto said which caused them to step back a few feet except Shiro who stayed back the most _'he is going to use that jutsu hopefully he remembers to tone it down'_ thought shiro while watching Naruto perform the jutsu

 **"Katon Goka** **Mekkyaku."** Naruto shouted the jutsu's name while spewinga large fireball bigger than the **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu.** the result was scorch marks at least wider than Sasuke's jutsu. this earned a shocked reaction from everybody except Shiro of course.

"all right now that that's over we can-" Iruka said before he was cut off by a student.

"Iruka-sensei, isn't there another part of the exam?"

Iruka sighed. there was another exam a.k.a a Taijutsu Exam but they ended that when a student crippled another student. Mizuki managed to convince him to do it because it would get some more kids to graduate. it wasn't that he didn't liked kids it was just that some of these people were intolerable. so he had decided to do the Taijutsu exam. the rules were simple use your favored fighting style only. no weapons,no nijutsu and no genjutsu.

the matches were kind of short. some were winning because they were trying to impress Naruto. but sadly it failed miserably because he only had eyes on Shiro. when it was her turn she was paired against Sakura and the result it was over in a flash mainly due to Shiro stuck her foot out in Sakura's way resulting in Sakura to trip and knocked outside the ring. it was hilarious. Kiba fought against Chouji and lost when said boy was sitting on him for calling him fat. it was sort of funny in Naruto's opinion but he didn't say anything but he was slightly disappointed about Kiba's arrogance he need to tone it down, a little if he can. Shikamaru went against Shino and forfeited. Naruto sighed in disappointment while Shiro was shaking her head with a slight smile on her face. the final match was Naruto against Sasuke.

"You should give up now loser." Sasuke said. he didn;t get a response and yelled "Are you listening to me?!"

meanwhile Naruto was moving his right hand in a circular motion while his left middle finger was slowly rising until it fully stands he noticed Sasuke's scream and said "I'm sorry, i don't know how this machine works."

this draws some laughter from everybody. well almost everybody mainly Sasuke's fangirls and the one they worship. he was seething in anger that the loser in front of him was underestimating him. (or so what his fantasy tells us.)

"Hajime!" Iruka started the match. Sasuke charged at Naruto but was easily dodged and countered with a kick to Sasuke's solar plexus. Naruto shook his head in disappointment as he walked away expecting more from the 'Rookie Of the Year' Sasuke got up and swung again hitting air yet again.

"Stay still so i can hit you!" Sasuke yelled as he threw another punch.

"You are starting to annoy me." Naruto said as he caught Sasuke's fist "Know your place!"

Naruto drew back his arm and shot it forward. the result was a loud crack as his fist made contact with Sasuke's ribs and was sent flying into a tree. Naruto turned his back and started to leave but stopped when he heard Sasuke let out a war cry. he jumped to the right to avoid a kunai lodging into his neck. both Iruka and Shiro was about to intervene but Naruto spun on his heel and made a solid kick to Sasuke's face. unfortunately for Sasuke Naruto put a bit too much force on the kick than the punch from before. Sasuke was thrown into a wall but instead of stopping he went straight through.

Naruto was declared the winner, was handed two forehead protector one for him and Shiro and left. it was a good thing because Sakura and the other girls were looking for him.

Naruto walked home with Shiro alongside ignoring the glares he got from the villagers. when he got to his apartment he found a note on the door with the hokage's seal on it and a storage seal. Curious what is it about they opened the letter.

 _dear Naruto and Shiro_

 _In light that you have received training from Kyuubi or as you call her Miko and Shiro. and you already know your heritage i have decided to give you your father's house. in the seal below are the keys to your father's house. the place is underground **(i think )** and you need Namikaze blood to bring it back up **( if it is underground because the house just disappears after that day and your father's clan symbol appears after the house disappeared).** Since you're your father's son all you need to do is put a drop of blood in the center of the Namikaze symbol and it should bring it back _

_from,_

 _The Sandaime_

Naruto grinned as he focused chakra into the seal and several keys popped out. the keys were quickly snatched by Shiro for better keeping or so she said. "Well we got a new destination let's go!" Said Shiro with an excited tone making Naruto chuckle "O.k,o.k wait up." Said Naruto. he and Shiro was about to leave until they heard a yell.

"DOBE!"

he looked and saw Sasuke standing in front of him. he had a few bandages on him and his right cheek was swollen. Naruto and Shiro were suprised on the outside but on the inside they were expecting something like this will happen.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked. he was not in the mood for this.

"Fight me!" Demanded Sasuke. he obviously wanted a rematch for his earlier humiliation.

"No." Naruto Answered crossing his arms.

"Why? Think Sasuke will kick your butt like what should have happened in the academy?" Sakura said smiling like she thought it really was true.

"Nobody asked your opinion Forehead." Said Shiro interjecting into the conversation. (she learned this by hearing Ino and Sakura Arguing.). she looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was pissed.

Naruto smiled as she put her arms on his neck and kissed his cheek. Sasuke and his fangirls grew angry because they were ignoring them.

"Don't Ignore Me Loser!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto who responded by swinging out his arm and knock Sasuke into a nearby Store. Naruto chuckled slightly as he looked to see Sasuke unconscious on the floor.

"Shall we take our leave?" he said to Shiro.

Shiro smiled as she took Naruto's hand and as they walked away from Sasuke's fangirls. all of them were seething about Sasuke getting thrown around again. Sakura would have started screeching at them but didn;t when Naruto and Shiro disappeared in a swirl of leaf's.

A few seconds later Naruto and Shiro appeared in a swirl of leaves. they saw that they were in the clan head complex. they also noticed that they were in front of a vacant lot turns out what Sarutobi said in the letter was true.

they walked to the center of the lot and found the Namikaze symbol on the ground. Naruto bit his thumb and pressed it into the center of the circle. as soon as he did the ground started shaking beneath their feet. Naruto jumped out of the way with Shiro following. as soon as they were clear a huge mansion rose up out of the ground. the place was huge. **(for reference look at the Hellsing Manor from Hellsing.) (I'm joking, just imagine a fancy mansion)** it had a training area in the back and the sides of the mansion. in the center was a mansion that looked like it could hold about a hundred people maybe more because it was that huge.

Naruto and Shiro walked inside to see that the inside was completely intact after all the years it had been underground. Naruto even check the fridge and all the food in there was still fresh. after exploring the place for a few minutes the two decided to sit down and talk.

the two were talking about themselves Like Shiro during her time leading The fleet of fog and many more subjects some were touchy but they avoided that. the two were silent for a few moments and stared into each other's eyes. blue meets red. the two leaned in to kiss when an ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves suprising them making them jump back. and they didn;t blush because they have perfect poker face.

"Uzumaki-san" the ANBU said, "The council has requested your presence."

with that said the ANBU vanished in another swirl of leaves.

"Darn it" Naruto said, "And i thought finally i get to kiss you it's been a while you know"

"The last time we did was on the way here which is not too long ago but i guess you're right it's been a while." Shiro said wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Sorry, but i don't want the council getting mad at me." Naruto said sheepishly. "Who cares about them. remember i dealt with my own council and they don't mind. besides isn't it your habit to rile them up?" Shiro asked "You know what? you're right." Naruto said. they leaned in for a kiss and lasted for a couple of minutes before parting for air with their faces flushed. "Shall we?" Naruto said. Shiro took his hand and they vanished in a swirl of flames another version of the regular shushin.

 **MEANWHILE...**

the council were currently talking back and forth between each other when there was a burst of flame in front of them. when it cleared it showed Naruto standing with Shiro in front of them with his arms crossed.

'Looking for me?" he said lowering his arms

 **Well that is it for the third chapter i know it has been a long time but i just uppdated because i was busy. if you see somewhere I could change please leave a review that would be appreciated and I guess I will see you next time take care all Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some characters might be OOC a little bit different with what you know so bear with me**

"normal talking

"SHOUTING"

'thinking'

" **Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings talking"**

' **Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings thinking'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aoki Hagane No Arpeggio or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and any other that has been mentioned. those franchise belong to their rightful owners except my story. Thank you**

 **A/N I gave up searching for Beta readers  
**

 _Previously The Scarlet Fleet of The Leaf_

 _"Uzumaki-san" the ANBU said, "The council has requested your presence."_

 _with that said the ANBU vanished in another swirl of leaves._

 _"Darn it" Naruto said, "And i thought finally i get to kiss you it's been a while you know"_

 _"The last time we did was on the way here which is not too long ago but i guess you're right it's been a while." Shiro said wrapping her arms around Naruto._

 _"Sorry, but i don't want the council getting mad at me." Naruto said sheepishly. "Who cares about them. remember i dealt with my own council and they don't mind. besides isn't it your habit to rile them up?" Shiro asked "You know what? you're right." Naruto said. they leaned in for a kiss and lasted for a couple of minutes before parting for air with their faces flushed. "Shall we?" Naruto said. Shiro took his hand and they vanished in a swirl of flames another version of the regular shushin._

 ** _MEANWHILE..._**

 _the council were currently talking back and forth between each other when there was a burst of flame in front of them. when it cleared it showed Naruto standing with Shiro in front of them with his arms crossed._

 _'Looking for me?" he said lowering his arms_

 **STORY START**

"You will show respect to the council _boy_ " Koharu said glaring crossly at the boy.

"You will have my respect when you earned it you old bag of bones." Naruto said as he crossed his arms

The Shinobi Clan Heads stifled a few laughs while Homura and Koharu glared at him.

"You insolent little" Homura started but Naruto cut him off.

"Is the reason why you called me here important? because this had not been a waste of my time." Naruto said "Since i was in the middle of something

important." he faintly blushed remembering what happened before going to the Council Chambers.

"Yes." Sarutobi said "the council has called you down here to evaluate yours and Shiro's abilities as a ninja through physical and mental evaluation."

Naruto groaned in his head while Shiro sigh in frustration. somehow She had a feeling that the council will had this rigged so he and she can't become a ninja. but both of them notice something.

"Quick question" Naruto said "How did they know about Shiro?" he said pointing at the council

"You were with her all day right?" Sarutobi asked which he received a nod as an answer. "People tend to take notice about things and in this case her" Sarutobi said pointing at Shiro.

"fine..." Naruto said "where do i start?"

"There is a medical room down the hall." Shibi Aburame said, "Your examiner will be waiting"

"Naruto nodded and left the room with Shiro as he did a few of the Shinobi clans could have sworn that they saw a young Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto and Shiro walked down the hall and found the Medical room. he walked in and saw a familiar face.

"Hi Hana-neesan" Naruto said making the person jump a little

the young woman turned around and saw Naruto and another young woman. almost as she did she rushed forward and hugged him tightly with shiro watching in understanding. before Naruto went away with Shiro Hana and her friends Anko and Kurenai were assigned to look after him along with Itachi and Kakashi. in the time they were guarding him they became like the older sisters he never had.

"So can we get this over with?" Naruto said as the two broke apart.

"YeS" Hana said "Shiro-san please follow me because you go first." Shiro nodded and followed Hana so she could start her Medical exam. a few minutes later Shiro walked out and Naruto goes in.

"Okay then strip down to your underwear so we can get started." Naruto did as she said. Hana was turned around at the moment to get her clipboard so she could take the examination. When she turned around she pulled a Hinata and turned bright red. Naruto was down to his boxers and he had developed quite a bit of muscle due to his training. Hana looked him over. she also noticed some tattoos. Naruto had kanji for Weight on his legs and arms and Storage on his palm.

 _'wow'_ she thought _'all that training really gave him some muscle. i wonder how... No! Bad Hana! Bad!'_

She managed to hide her blush as she went through the rest of the examination. at the end she took a picture while Naruto was still in his boxers. Naruto just shook his head, put on his clothes and walked out of the room. Shiro was already waiting outside so they could walk back to the council chambers together. Hana went along to tell the council her results.

"Well?" Koharu asked Hana so she could say the words that would destroy Naruto.

"Upon Examination," Hana started " I have determined that Naruto Uzumaki and Shiro Uzumaki is fit enough to be a ninja and that they are healthier than someone of their age."

Koharu,Homura and a few other people inwardly growled. they had paid Hana so that she would say Naruto wasn't good enough to be a ninja. they decided to bring out the next part of the plan: the mental exam.

Inoichi walked up and told Naruto to sit down. Naruto sat down and Inoichi sat down in a chair across from him.

 **"Kokoro dentatsu no jutsu" (Sue me i used google translate because i have no idea for the name of the jutsu)  
**

as soon as he said that Naruto and Inoichi both slumped down in their chairs.

 **In Naruto's Mind**

Inoichi walked down a long wide hallway that had multiple doors.

"Where am i?" he asked aloud

"These" a voice said "would be my memories."

"Naruto?" Inoichi asked recognizing the voice. it was the that Naruto appeared in front of him like he wasn't even there

"These doors",Naruto said, "Leads to my memories. this one in particular i want to show you."

 **(I ain't showing the memory because i'm too lazy for my own good. so think something up)**

 **BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

The council was starting to get a little worried. it had been 15 minutes and the process haven't finished yet. they were starting to think that Inoichi had been eaten by the fox when Inoichi and Naruto woke up with a jolt.

"Wooo" Inoichi said taking a breath. "What a rush"

"Tell me about it" Naruto groaned

"Allright then Shiro-san You're Next" Inoichi Said

"Okay" Shiro replied and taking the same spot as Naruto previously

After 30 minutes both Inoichi and Shiro woke up though a bit softer this time.

"Well," Danzo said "What is your evaluation?"

"My evaluation," Inoichi Said " IS that both have an extraordinarily strong mind. he showed me a certain memory that is quite interesting."

"What was it?" Homura asked

"That is for us to now and for you not to find out." Inoichi answered.

Homura growled and was about to yell but Sarutobi shut him up.

"Since this is over can we go home now?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sarutobi. Naruto aptly turned around carrying Shrio bridal style (Which she blushed at) and left with a shushin.

"I like that boy." Tsume said smiling

 **TOMMOROW**

Naruto was walking with Shiro And Miko in fox form Resting inside NAruto's coat pocket **(She can come in and out of her will due to some tweaking) (which i won't mention when)** for team placements however they met Sasuke along the way and got stopped.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted "How did you get so strong?"

Naruto and Shiro walked past him. The Uchiha started to seethe when Naruto said something.

"You want to know the secret to true strength?" Naruto asked turning to face him. Sasuke nodded. "My strength doesn't come from hate. to find true strength you have to find someone precious to you. you have to have a drive to protect them. Then and only then will you grow stronger."

with those words Naruto and Shiro continued to walk to the academy.

 _'my drive to kill my brother'_ Sasuke thought _'has it been my weakness instead of my strength?'_

he decided to think this over this later and went to class for team assignment

In the class Naruto sat down in the middle row with Shiro beside Him with Miko somehow fell asleep in his coat pocket. Sasuke sit in the front of the class as usual. Sakura was about to sit next to him when suddenly a piece of paper hit her in the back of the head. she picked it up and read it.

 _Sakura,_

 _Don't sit next to Sasuke for now. I said something to him earlier and currently he's thinking about it. at least i hope he is cause you never know with him. any way give him space for a little while. because he might or might not change after this._

 _Naruto And Shiro_

Sakura looked at Naruto then at Sasuke seeing that he was deep in thought. apparently he can;t get Naruto's words out of his head. he was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka used **BIG HEAD JUTSU** to get everyone's attention. it was then Kiba noticed something.

"Iruka-sensei," he asked "Where is Mizuki-sensei?"

"Mizuki," Iruka said, "was arrested last night for trying to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing."

"Okay," Iruka said getting everyone's attention "the teams are as follows"

Naruto fell asleep until he felt Shiro nudged him as Iruka reached team 7

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno-"

"YES!," Sakura yelled, "In Your faces!"

Iruka leaked a little bit of killer intent to shut Sakura up. Turns out killing intent works better than **BIG HEAD JUTSU.**

"Anyway," Iruka continued "Team & will consist of Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno and Sai. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 9 is still the same Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. And Lastly there is a new independent team Team 11 consist of Naruto Uzumaki and Shiro Uzumaki."

This earned shouting about how unfair it was and may other reasons thankfully Iruka managed to shut them up with a little bit of killing intent. once they died down the class was dismissed as their sensei came to pick up the new teams. seeing no other reason for staying both Naruto and Shiro left.

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

It was a bright day in the village of Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping the very definition of a beautiful and perfect day the only thing that's out of place is multiple explosions that can be heard as two Genin chased after the bane of all new Genin. Tora, The Daimyo's wife's cat.

"Get back here you blasted fur-ball!" yelled one of the pursuing genin, Naruto Uzumaki, as he throws an explosive kunai at the demon cat, missing it by inches and blowing up a vegetable stand. "I hate that damned cat"

"Oh come on Naruto, Tora's not that bad" said a smiling Shiro as she held the cat in her arms as it purred, glaring at Naruto

"So you say, but i swear that cat is more of a demon than the villagers who used to abuse me back in the day." he growled getting a smirk form the cat, which caused his eyes to twitch in annoyance.

"oh calm down will you? you're overreacting." Shiro said giving him a small kiss which helped him cool down a little. "Now let's get back to the old man and let's see if we can get a real mission, alright?" Naruto nodded his head and the two of them dashed back to the Hokage Tower.

"Oh Tora!" the fire Daimyo's wife cried, "I missed you so much! don't ever run away again!"

all the while she was crushing the cat in a death hug that had both Naruto and Shiro wincing. even though both of them don't like the cat and put up a facade each time they successfully caught the cat they still feel sorry for it.

 _'no wonder that cat always run away'_ they all thought at the same time

"uh ma'am," Naruto said approaching the woman "I think i know how to keep Tora from running away so much"

"Really?," she asked "Do tell"

"It's simple" Naruto said, "don't squeeze her to death every time you pick her up"

needless to say the cat never bothered anyone again. on that day Naruto became known as the ninja who stopped the demon cat.

after they had gotten the pay for the Mission Naruto and Shiro went to the Hokage's office

"Mission complete, old man." Naruto said as he walked in

"Good thing too," Sarutobi said "Because i have a mission for you"

the old man took out a folder and handed it to Naruto

"Yesterday," The old man explained "a team of ninja were assigned the task of escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home country in Wave country."

"What's the problem then?" Shiro asked

"The mission was strictly C-ranked, however, Tazuna kept information from us. it turns out his village is run by a crime boss named Gato. Gato sent out the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu. after the encounter the mission was bumped up to A-ranked.

"And you want us to give the team back up." Naruto finished for the old man.

"Exactly." the old man said "Depart as soon as you're able."

"Yes sir" they all said as they turned around and left

Naruto went home with Shiro got a change of clothes said goodbye to his parents and went to the gate. Naruto now wears a sleeveles white trench coat that has some sort of armor on the arms with gold rings on the wrist, with white pants and shoes. the trench coat was unbuttoned at the top giving a slight view of his chest. his headband was modified so it can be used as a belt on his waist. Shiro also got a change of clothes. Her outfit now consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. her jeans also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles. like Naruto her headband also got modified so it can be used a belt of her waist. all in all they looked badass

 **MANY HOURS LATER**

after running and taking a break for 30 minutes for a couple of times they finally reached the shore that seperates the mainland from Wave village. after running through the water they finally reached Wave village. the village looked like it went through hell and back. a lot of people were thin and the stores barely had anything. Naruto felt his blood boil slightly as he saw kids begging on the streets.

"Hey," an old woman said walking up to him, "Are you two from that ninja village?"

"Yes we are," Naruto answered "Why?"

"Well it's just that some other folks came back with Tazuna from your village."

"What did they look like?" Shiro asked wondering who exactly they would be helping.

"Well," the old lady thought " there was this guy with silver hair, he wears a mask on the lower half of his face and wears a headband ober his left eye."

"Kakashi." Naruto and Shiro deadpanned

"He was with three young ones. the first was a dark moody boy. the second was a pink haired girl that seemed more interested in him. and finally there was a dark haired boy who didn't seem really have any emotions."

"Sasuke,Sakura and Sai." Naruto said remembering the students and their appearance.

"if it's really them," Shiro said "then they do need our help"

"Do you know where Tazuna lives by any chance?" Naruto asked the old lady.

"Yes i do sonny" she said. she turned around and pointed at a hill. "He lives up there."

"Thank you very much" Naruto said

with a destination in mind the two made their way towards the house.

Once they arrived Naruto knocked on the door. it was answered by a woman with long black hair. after seeing they had leaf headbands on she gladly let them in. Naruto walked in to find the three Genins at the table waiting for dinner.

"hey guys" Naruto said getting their attention

"Naruto," Sasuke said with a grin "I take it the Hokage has send you in as back up"

"That he did" Shiro said making her presence known.

"So," Shiro said breaking the few silent minutes "What has happened so far?"

"Well," Sasuke said "Tazuna lied to us about the mission rank because he can't pay for a higher rank mission. it was bumped to B-rank at first after our encounter with the Demon Brothers. unfortunately, we encountered a man named Zabuza Momochi, an A-ranked Nuke-nin so now our mission has gone up to A-rank"

"A-ranked or not," Sakura screeched "Sasuke will defeat anyone who stands in his way!"

this earned a collective sweatdrop from everybody including Sasuke. if this girl was a fan-girl they would have to break her of that otherwise she would get killed.

"Anyway" Sasuke continued "Kakashi-sensei lost consciousness after the fight with Zabuza. Zabuza was taken by a hunter nin so ithink we don't have to worry about him"

Naruto and Shiro shared the doubt because if it was really a hunter nin he would have disposed the body not taken it off somewhere. the whole think was amiss and none of them knew it.

a few hours later everyone sat down for dinner. they were joined by a young boy who by some people guess was Tsunami's son. the boy was quite for most of the meal.

"I'm going to my room." he said as he got up and started to leave

"Who wants pie?" Tsunami asked as she came back from the kitchen.

"Right after pie." after eating dessert, which everyone admit was delicious, the boy got up an left.

"what are you thinking about love?" Shiro asked her husband who was doing the gendo pose

"His eyes," Naruto said getting everyone to look at him, "They showed pure sorrow. what happened to him?"

"Inari's dad," Tsunami said "Was considered a hero around here. he was one of the only people to stand up to Gato"

"let me guess" Sasuke said "he didn't really like that."

"No" Tazuna said "when Gato found out he had him publicly executed right in front of everyone. ever since then Inari has been in a slump. he acts like there is no hope in this world."

Naruto hung his head. this kid thought he was hurt when he didn't even know the rue meaning of pain. Naruto knew he had to fix that but he didn't know was how.

 **Well that is it for the fourth chapter if you see somewhere I could change please leave a review that would be appreciated and if you liked the story drop a favorite and follow becaus ethat would be awesome and like i mentioned before i've been extremly busy so that explains the slow chapters I guess I will see you next time Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some characters might be OOC a little bit different with what you know so bear with me**

"normal talking

"SHOUTING"

'thinking'

" **Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings talking"**

' ** _Bijuu or sealed or sentient beings thinking_ '**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aoki Hagane No Arpeggio or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and any other that has been mentioned. those franchise belong to their rightful owners except my story. Thank you**

The next day Kakashi woke up from his little nap. he then told them that Zabuza was still alive. when asked why he explained that the weapon the hunter-nin used were senbon a.k.a throwing needles. they were exactly used for killing but it was good for sending someone into a death-like state. now team 7 were nervous. if he was still alive they would have to fight him again along with the mysterious hunter-nin. Kakashi decided he would give them special training.

after breakfast they all went to the forest and stood before some trees. Kakashi was walking using crutches because he's not completely healed yet.

"Okay," the copy ninja said, "for this exercise you will have to climb trees."

"but Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said "we already know how to climb trees."

"Yes Sakura," Kakashi said "but can you climb them without using your hands?"

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Sasuke asked

Kakashi demonstrated by focusing chakra into his feet and walked up the side of the tree.

"to do this," Kakashi explained "Focus chakra into your feet and walk up. it's that simple. however, if you use too much chakra you will be blown away, if you don't put enough you won't stick. so finding the balance is the key in mastering this exercise. doing this theoretically will enhance and expand your chakra pool and give you the ability to perform jutsu."

"but we already know how to do jutsu!" complained Sakura

"yes," Naruto intervened "but you don't know how to do it correctly. you used too much when you focus. this should help you out with that."

Sakura was about to retort when a cold gaze from Kakashi shut her up. Kakashi took out 3 kunai and threw them at his students. they landed at their feet.

"use these to mark pu your progress." he said as he take a few steps back.

Team 7 each picked up a kunai and ran at the tree. Sasuke's foot formed a crater in the trunk and Sai wasn't trying really hard. since he was raised by Danzo he got a lot of training before hand so he already know how to do this and just act the fool. Sakura managed to reach the top first when she noticed something.

"hey Naruto," Sakura called "why aren't you doing the exercise?"

"because i already know it." Naruto answered

"yeah right," Sakura said "there's no way that you could do what Sasuke is having trouble -."

She was cut off by the sound of throat being cleared. she looked to see Naruto standing on water while reading a book. her eyes were wide as saucers.

"how are you doing that?" she asked.

"I mastered the tree walking exercise and i'm trying to perfect my water walking" Naruto explained

Sasuke was currently looking without a hint of surprise on his face. he knew Naruto had trained for years so it was obvious he had gone through this.

"how are you able to do what Sasuke can't?!" Sakura asked "you obviously got it off him you-"

"shut up Sakura!" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura, grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and drag her to the forest to give her an earful. a few minutes later Naruto returned to the same area when Kakashi noticed something

"Naruto," Kakashi asked "Where did Shiro-san go?"

"She got something to do" Naruto answered "She will be back by night and knowing her like i do she probably will return before dinner."

Kakashi accepted the answer because he knew it wasn't his business and he don't wanna try to pry more a few hours everyone was back at the house. Sasuke and Sakura were exhausted while Sai pretended to be and true to his word Shiro returned before dinner. after they arrived Sai pulled Naruto while Naruto pulled Shiro to the side.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I have to tell you both something," Sai said "i was originally put on this team by my father Danzo."

Naruto bristled a little while Shiro remained impassive.

"i was sent to spy on the Uchiha," Sai continued "to see if i could persuade him to join Danzo." "why are you telling us this?" Shiro asked as she started to wonder why this guy shared such information to them.

"Danzo says that his plans are for the better for Konoha." Sai said "but i see that it is only for his personal gain. i swore on my career as a ninja that i would work with the Hokage and to do that i must work with those who are allied with him."

Shiro nodded. looks like Danzo just lost his secret weapon and chance to spy on Naruto which is good in her also nodded because this is a perfect chance to know more about Danzo.

"good to have you as an ally my friend." Naruto said holding out his hand. Sai, who wasn;t really good at socializing due to Danzo's training, hesitantly held out his hand and shook Naruto's.

"You go on ahead i got something to discuss." Naruto said. Sai nodded and leave the two alone.

"So," Naruto asked "with what we can gather so far has our scout/spy master been doing any scouting on the area?"

" _she_ have," Shiro answered " _she_ said _she_ get a lot of pings at somewhere between east or west side of the island assuming that is where our target is."

"and who can help?" Naruto asked

"Our sniper master said she can go anytime since she finally have a weapon that is perfect for even though said person had a lot of weapon on that category."Shiro said while muttering the last part while Naruto sweat dropped a bit because he knows that person has a ton of weapons.

with their meeting done Naruto and Shiro went down to the dinner table. Inari was with them again and as usual stayed quiet until he decided to voice his opinion.

"why do you try so hard?" he asked

the Konoha ninja looked at him.

"why do you keep trying?" he asked again "you think you can kill Gato?! he'll kill you!"

"we aren't from around here kid." Naruto said taking a bite of his dinner "so he doesn't know what we can do. besides you don't now the meaning of pain."

"what do you mean i don't know the meaning of pain?!" Inari half asked half yelled "my entire life has been suffering! you and your friends come in here without a scratch! you all probably lead a cushy life at home so why don't you just leave!"

"Inari!" Tsunami yelled

"the kid just made a very big mistake" Shiro said deadpanned at the stupidity of the boy.

Naruto had enough of this kid. he flashed **(or looked like it since he moved so fast)** to Inari and lifted the boy off the ground much to the surprise of everyone in the room except two.

"kid," Naruto growled " it's true that some of us had a nice life so far, but not all of us. Sasuke was forced to watch his entire clan got slaughtered right in front of his eyes. Kakashi-sensei lost everyone that is precious to him!" Naruto took a breath since he didn't stop to breath while he said this. while he did Inari looked at the two and they both nodded confirming what Naruto said was true.

"Also,"he said, "if you think that's rough i was hated by almost everyone at my village. my parents were gone and almost everyday i was beaten with an inch of my life even worse on my birthday! so when you think you have it rough remember there are others out there who was not as lucky as you."

Naruto unceremoniously dropped Inari on his butt and walked out.

"and where are you going?" Shiro asked. she knew the answer but asked anyway

"To blow off some steam." was Naruto's answer as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

"is what he said true?" Tsunami asked

"there is no way that could happen," Sakura said "he was probably making all of that up" making Shiro roll her eyes at the stupidity of the girl

"No Sakura. What he said was true,"Kakashi said "when Naruto was younger he was hated but a select few. while i was in ANBU back in the day i was one of the many who was assigned to guard him. i stopped a lot of bad things from happening to him. i just wish i had done a better job or at least adopted him so he wouldn't be alone the entire time."

"I witnessed one of his beatings" Sasuke said suprising everyone, "while i did my father told me to stay away and never go near him again. wanting to prove myself i never did." Sasuke sounded disappointed at that part.

Tsunami was silently sobbing while Inari was freely letting his tears run down his cheeks Shiro had stray tear running because she remembered witnessing the beatings first hand and couldn't do anything about it. Tazuna had a few tears running but he also looked angry

"how can anyone do that to a kid?!" he growled, "it's disgusting!"

Sakura was thinking about it. she remembered when her mother had said about Naruto being a monster. she also remembered how she treated him and felt tears coming on her eyes. he had been suffering and she made it worse. when he got back she made a mental note to apologize

 **MEANWHILE**

a raven haired girl was currently walking through the fores. she was gathering herbs so she could heal a friend of hers. while she was searching she noticed a tree had been broken in half. she noticed that it wasn't the only one. it looked like someone has gone insane and had torn the forest up. because seriously there were huge craters on the ground and that's not normal.

despite her better judgement she followed the trail of destruction and found a blonde boy or young man **(depends on how you see it)** panting. she could tell by common sense that this guy have something to do with the destruction she had seen. slowly she walked towards him so she could figure out what happened to him when he suddenly collapsed from exhaustion. **(he may be powerful but come on everybody needs sleep you know -_-)**

she knew she had to go back to help her friend but decided to stay and see if the guy needed any help. after about an hour the sun rose up and the boy started to wake up

"hey," the girl said nudging Naruto's shoulder

Naruto groaned as he got up as he turned around to face her. she saw the Konoha headband on his waist

 _'uh oh'_ she thought but didn't show worry on her face

"are you all right?" she asked trying not to sound like an enemy

"yeah," he said "i just came by to blow off some steam and i guess i overdid it"

 **"understatement of the century"** Miko suddenly chimed in from his mindscape

" _Oh i forgot about you_ " Naruto said mentally

 **"No worries,"** Miko said **"i was sleeping anyway"**

" _if you said so"_ Naruto said cutting off his mind link

Naruto looked at the girl and had to admit she looked cute but he was with Shiro and he didn't want her to get angry so he just left well enough alone.

"Naruto," they both heard someone say and turned to see Sasuke a few feet away from them. Haku blushed at the sight of the boy. Naruto chuckled to himself at the sight of her blushing and had to hold it in even further when Sasuke noticed the girl and he blushed slightly.

' _i hope she doesn't run into Sakura and also hopefully she didn't find out about this.'_ Naruto thought

"Anyway," Sasuke said after receding his blush "it's time to get back you've been out here all night some of us were rather worried."

Naruto shrugged and got up. he left the girl busy thinking she thought that Sasuke was cute but the problem is he was a Konoha shinobi and she would end up killing him. she hung her head hoping it wouldn't come to that

 **LATER AT A HIDDEN LOCATION**

"Haku," said a man with mask of bandages over his mouth lying in bed with more bandages "how was your trip?"

"it was fine," she answered "i met someone today. one of the boys from the Konoha team. he didn't recognize me but i think we may have a problem."

"What would that be?" he asked as Haku started to apply the herbs to help him.

"they seem to have brought a new team in," she answered "i only saw one of them but he was able to tear a good portion of a forest with his bare hands"

The man, Zabuza **(if you haven't noticed or just too stupid to realize it)** was surprised. if one person was able to tear off a forest with his own bare hands he didn't want to see what this guy can do if he was pissed!. Zabuza knew however that when he healed he would be able **(with a lot of effort)** to take out the copy ninja and then he would take care of this supposedly strong ninja.

 _'tomorrow_ ' he thought _'tomorrow'_

 **THE NEXT DAY AT TAZUNA'S HOUSE**

"i can't believe this guy" Sakura said, "being able to train through the night like that. what exactly is he?"

"Naruto probably build up a lot of stamina during his training outside the village." Kakashi said "i wonder how he fare against Zabuza?"

"Honestly? it would be a close fight or maybe he could've won because we don't know his strength" Sasuke said surprising a lot of people

Kakashi however wasn't. during the test to see he could work with others he did it remarkably. he remembered the conversation they had afterwards.

 _ **INITIATE SUPER WAVY FLASHBACK EFFECT!**_

 _"Sasuke," Kakashi said getting his pupil's attention. "your file said you mostly did things alone, yet in this test you didn't can you explain the sudden change?"_

 _"well," Sasuke said "i met someone who told me the secret to strength is finding someone to protect. that drive let's you become stronger. i'm looking to see if i could find that person"  
_

 _Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. Sasuke's drive to strength now is someone to protect. whoever told him that must be very wise._

 _"okay," Kakashi said "i just want to clear that up."_

 ** _UNINITIATE SUPER WAVY FLASHBACK EFFECT!_**

"why do you think like that?" Said asked wanting to know the reason behind Sasuke's answer

"When Naruto and i fought i barely saw his strength," he explained "i haven't seen his real power but i could tell it was incredibly powerful"

the others went silent. they all looked at the form of the sleeping blonde who's head was at Shiro's lap **(who's also asleep)** at the moment. they had decided to let them sleep while they went to guard Tazuna at the bridge.

meanwhile outside two men were watching the house and saw the ninja leave.

"ready?" the first person asked

"ready." the second person answered as they made their way to the house

at the bridge Tazuna was greeted by a ghastly sight. the workers who had been working on the bridge were all dead and the area was covered in a thick mist.

"my men!" Tazuna yelled as he saw the body of his fellow workers "who could've done this?"

"that would be me old man" said a familiar voice

"Zabuza" Kakashi growled "i had a feeling we would run onto each other again"

"yes," the swordsman said "but this time i'm not alone."

out of the mist walked someone with a green battle kimono and a mask. it was the mysterious hunter-nin a.k.a Haku **(for those of you who didn't know or forget or whatever it is your case)**

"Sasuke,Sai!" Kakashi yelled, "you take care of the hunter-nin, Sakura guard Tazuna! i will finish what i started a week ago"

back at the house Naruto was waking up from his little nap. he was wondering where he was when he remembered he had collapsed when he get back from training. he got up and was about to leave when he heard something from downstairs.

"get away from my mom!"

The shout had awakened Shiro and she knew something was up so they put something on their ear before immediately running downstairs to see Inari on the ground and Tsunami being held by two swordsman.

"Back off brat," the first one said, "we were sent here to get the woman to be used as a bargaining chip."

Naruto heard that and decided now is the time to intervene.

"back off the lady boys," Naruto said making his presence known

The people in the room looked to see Naruto at the doorway to the hall with a white haired bombshell.

"Yeah right," the second one laughed "and if we don't?"

"don't say i didn't warn ya because you have exactly five seconds to move" Naruto the noticed two red dots on their heads "too late."

he would have laughed again if he and his partner hadn't suddenly have two holes in their heads and the reason why was there was two small bloody kunai's at the wall obviously that caused their deaths the body fell over and to never wake up again forever.

"well done Myoko" Shiro whispered to the earpiece

"Inari," Naruto said "your father would be very proud"

Inari smiled proudly as Naruto and Shiro **(with an extra helper)** go help their friends on the bridge

on said bridge thing were not going as expected. Kakashi was in trouble because his basic sharingan didn't work he could've used the next stage but the risk is too high and he didn't want to take the chance. and because Zabuza also had his eyes closed so he couldn't pu him in a genjutsu. meanwhile Sakura was doing sort of good at protecting Tazuna and Sai and Sasuke were trapped in a dome of ice mirrors courtesy of Haku. though it pained her she had to fight Sasuke. Sai was barely standing while Sasuke was unconscious.

Haku was about to move when a large plume of smoke and when it cleared it revealed Naruto and Shiro a few feet away but that wasn't what got everyone's attention what got their attention was what he had

in his right hand he held a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle **(i don't own this btw can you guess what it is?)**

"am i late to the party?" Naruto asked with a smirk

 **Well that is it for the fourth chapter if you see somewhere I could change please leave a review that would be appreciated and if you liked the story drop a favorite and follow because that would be awesome and if you notice about the super long update than my excuse is right here i've been extremely busy so that explains the slow chapters I guess I will see you next time take care all Peace**


End file.
